The inventive concept relates to a light-emitting device having an omnidirectional dielectric reflector and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
Semiconductor light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diode (LDs) use an electroluminescence phenomenon, that is, light is irradiated from a material (semiconductor) by application of a current or voltage. As electrons and holes are combined in an active layer, that is, a light-emitting layer, of a semiconductor light-emitting device, energy equivalent to an energy band gap of the active layer may be emitted in the form of light. Thus, a wavelength of the light generated from the light-emitting device may vary according to an amount of the energy band gap of the active layer.
A metal reflection film may be formed on a nanorod to improve optical extraction efficiency of a semiconductor light-emitting device having a nanorod structure. However, when a general metal reflection film is formed and light is generated from a quantum well layer of a nanorod light-emitting structure, for example, blue light of a 450 nm wavelength, a refractive index of the metal reflection film is as low as 92%. Further, when a metal reflection film is in use, an excessive leakage current occurs and thus a light-emitting efficiency of a light-emitting device may be reduced.